1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle towing accessories, and more particularly to a tow line connector adapted to be attached to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse towing accessories. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical tow line connector for quickly and securely attaching a tow line to a vehicle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved tow line connector, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a tow line connector including a base attached to a towable vehicle, a free end extending out from the base, an opening disposed between the base and the free end, and a pair of notches formed between the opening and the free end. A loop formed in a tow line is threaded through the opening, extended over the free end to engage the notches, and pulled taut to form a quick and easy connection of the tow line to the towable vehicle. In one embodiment, the base includes an attachment flange that is heat sealed to the towable vehicle, and in a second embodiment, the base includes a closed slot that receives a towing strap of a towable vehicle.